I'll Be There
by jayhogartismyangel
Summary: Clare Edwards never expected KC to do this to her. She never expected the events that followed soon after. Never did she expect to develop a friendship with Peter Stone. But can Peter and Clare remain just friends? Or are they bound to become more? Plare
1. Chapter 1

**I'll Be There**

**A/N:This is another Plare . This sorta came into my head by accident. You see,a few weeks ago I read a rumor about a totally fake episode,since the next new Degrassi is this four part movie that none of the niners are in. It said something like,KC and Clare have been dating for awhile and KC decides to take her to meet his group family and to see where he lives. Clare is upset when KC introduces her as a friend and not his girlfriend. The next day,she goes to visit him and walks into his room only to see him making out with another girl. Needless to say,I came up with this. And as a fair warning,KC who I actually DO like,isn't portrayed in the best light so..**

**Pairings:A tiny bit of Klare and Pia but ultimately Plare.**

**Chapter One:Suspicions and Caught**

Clare Edwards smiled nervously as she shook hands with KC guardian. The two teens had been dating for two months now and KC had finally gotten up the courage to introduce her to his group family.

"This is Clare Edwards. A friend of mine from school." KC said simply.

She stared at him in shock. Why wasn't he telling them that she was his girlfriend? Her eyes flitted over to the tall,slender,blonde girl that stood beside Roger--KC's guardian. She appeared to be around fifteen and she and KC were staring at one another,seemingly having a conversation with their eyes.

The blonde took a step forward and stuck out a small hand. Her nails were painted bubblegum pink and her dark eyes studied Clare carefully. "I'm April. April Wilson." She said softly,shaking her hand.

Clare winced as April squeezed her hand tight,nails sinking into flesh.

Roger smiled at her. "Well. It's always nice to meet new people. Anyway,I have to go to the store. Don't make trouble,got it?" He warned KC with a pointed stare.

KC nodded back and put a hand on Clare's back as Roger and April exited the door.

The two young teens walked into KC's small bedroom and sat down on the bed together.

She folded her hands onto her lap and stared down at them silently. "Why didn't you tell them that I am your girlfriend? Why did you introduce me as just a friend?" Clare asked softly,not doing anything to disguise the hurt that she felt. She couldn't understand it. 'Is KC ashamed of me?' She wondered. She shook that thought from her head almost as soon as it popped up. No. He wasn't ashamed of her. But something _was_ wrong. She could feel it. She met his green eyes with her blue one's,trying to read them carefully.

He averted his eyes from her. He shrugged one broad shoulder. "I didn't want April to tease us. She has a very--dirty mind."

Clare sighed. He was lying to her. She could tell by the way he avoided her eyes.

KC seemed to notice her unease as he carefully wrapped an arm around her shoulders,pulling her close,into his side. His finger touched her lips before he pressed a kiss to the top of her head,muttering into her hair that she could trust him,that he'd never hurt her.

And foolishly...she believed him.

-------

The next day,Clare was back at KC's group home. He hadn't come to school today,because he had caught the flu. She had his books and a list of homework in her hands for him. She smiled when KC's group sister,Karen who happened to be the youngest answered the door. "Hey Karen. I have KC's homework from today. Can I please come in and give it to him?" She asked the younger girl politely.

Karen nodded her fiery head and stepped out of the way. "He's in his room." She said simply before she slipped on her head phones and began to dance around to Britney Spears.

Clare shrugged and walked down the small hallway to KC's bedroom door. She lifted her hand to knock but then she heard a small giggle and a gasp emit from inside.

She frowned and put her hand to the door knob twisting it. The door opened and she stifled a shocked gasp when she saw KC laying with April,the girl who she'd met yesterday. The two teens were kissing,unaware that someone stood there watching them.

That was until the door closed with a loud bang as Clare ran from the house quickly,ignoring Karen and Roger's questions on if she was okay.

**Next Chapter:Alli and Connor confront KC. Clare and Peter form a friendship.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'll Be There**

**Chapter Two**

Clare pounded on the door to the Bhundari home weakly,her throat sore from her crying and broken sobbing.

The door opened and Alli stood framed in the doorway. Her eyes widened when she saw the expression on her friend's face. "Clare?" Was the only word she could get out of her mouth before the girl had suddenly thrown herself into her arms and began to sob once more as she clung desperately to Alli. She swallowed hard as she wrapped her arms around Clare and led her into the living room.

Sav looked at them in shock from his place on the couch as he pulled his girlfriend Anya closer. He met his sister's eyes with his own,questioning her silently.

Alli just shrugged softly as she led her friend to her room. "So what happened? Why are you crying?" The dark haired girl asked as she sat in her desk chair across from Clare,who lay in a fetal position on the bed.

Clare's only answer was a imperceptible inhale breath and blue eyes that once again began to sting and swim with hot tears.

Alli moved off the chair and sat on the bed,beginning to rub her friend's shaking back soothingly. She waited patiently for her friend to calm down enough to tell her what was wrong.

"It's KC." A sob and cracking voice said. "He--He I went to visit him today. To give him his homework since he was out sick and when I walked into his room...I saw him kissing another girl."

Alli gasped and covered her mouth with her hand. Her dark eyes widened in shock. _"WHAT? _KC did _**WHAT?!**__"_ She shrieked. She couldn't believe it. She hadn't expected those words to come out of her friend's mouth--_at all!_

All the other girl could do was nod. It had come as a shock to her too. After all,KC didn't seem like the type of guy who would cheat on his girlfriend. Or maybe she'd had him all wrong. Maybe this was who he'd been from the very beginning and she hadn't seen it because she hadn't wanted to. She'd wanted to believe he was nice and kind and not like everyone else.

Alli stood,growling through clenched teeth. "Ugh! KC is sooo going to answer to me!" She snapped,stalking around the room. A look of determination on her face.

Clare shook her head wildly and grabbed hold of her friends slender arm. "**NO!** Just...no!"

Alli's brow furrowed. "What?" She asked.

"Please...just please don't confront him about it." Clare pleaded,pursing her lips into a pout.

Alli sighed and sat back down on her bed at Clare's insistent tug at her arm. "Fine." She agreed reluctantly. She wrapped her arms around Care. "I won't confront him." But behind her back,her fingers were crossed. KC wasn't getting away _that _easy.

-----------------

Alli was at KC's door the next morning with Connor beside her. Her arms were crossed across her chest in determination. Her small foot tapped against the floor impatiently. Clare was at a church function since it was Saturday so today was as good of a time as any.

Connor had found out late yesterday and had immediatly called Alli to ask what they would do. They had made plans to meet eachother here today so they could confront KC together. He needed to know that he couldn't just get away with hurting Clare like he had.

When the door opened,they brushed past the person who opened it and straight to KC's room,shoving the door open.

KC perked up immediatly upon seeing them. "Clare?" He said her name hopefully.

Alli stepped closer to the bed upon which KC sat and glared daggers down at him. "Clare isn't here." She said icily.

"What?" He asked,running his hand through his shaggy hair and staring at her. "Well then,what are you two doing here?"

"You know exactly why we're here." Connor voiced,surprising both Alli and KC. It was very rarely that he spoke up as he was doing now.

"We know what you did KC. And we don't understand it! Clare put her trust in you and you chose to break that trust." Alli told him angrily,not hiding her emotions at all. Not in the least.

KC shut his eyes tightly. "Look...I don't expect you to understand but...I feel an attraction to April."

"Is that why you were so reluctant to introduce her to everyone?" Connor demanded to know. "Well? Is it?"

His silence was the only answer Alli needed before she raised her hand and slapped him across his left cheek. "Don't you come near her again! When you see her in the hall,look away. Don't sit at our lunch table! Do not behave like you did nothing wrong. Clare deserves better than how you treated her." And with those last words Connor and Alli turned around--and left without a glance back.

-----

Clare walked into The Dot at the same time,completely unaware of what her friends were up to at the moment as she sat down at the counter.

"What can I get you Little Edwards?" Holly J asked with a hand on her hip and the other resting loosely on the counter.

Clare glanced up at the older girl with a fake smile. "Um...how about one of those smoothies that you guys serve and a cinnabon?"

Holly J didn't comment on the girl's strange behavior as she went to make up a smoothie.

"Where's your boyfriend? Shouldn't you be with him?" A voice asked from behind her.

She turned in her seat,not noticing that her cinnabon and smoothie had just been placed infront of her.

Peter Stone stood there looking at her.

"Oh. Hi Peter." Clare said dully,turning back around and sticking a straw into her smoothie.

He frowned. "Okay. Weird reaction,dude." He said as he took a seat beside her,studying her carefully. He took in her red nose,her swollen eyes,the tear tracks on her cheeks and how hoarse her voice was. She looked like hell. "Do I even want to know what happened?" He asked of her.

**Next Chapter:Clare tells Peter what happened,KC tries to talk to Clare,Mia finds herself uncomfortable by the Plare friendship.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'll Be There**

**Chapter Three**

Clare sighed,watching as Peter sat down in the chair beside her. "It's not really your business,is it?" She answered carefully with one raised eyebrow.

He shrugged one shoulder at her and folded his arms behind his head. "Guess not." He replied giving her a grin.

She rolled her eyes at him and took a small sip of her smoothie. "It's my boyfriend." She finally uttered,avoiding his inquiring gaze. "Well,my _ex_-boyfriend is more appropriate." She ammended carefully,staring into her glass as she let a breath of air pass her pursed lips.

Peter raised a blond eyebrow. "What did he do?" He inquired,truly wanting to know why his former girlfriend's kid sister was so upset and looking as if someone had betrayed her.

Clare looked at him darkly,laughing so bitterly that it took her by surprise. Why had she let herself care so much about a boy? Sure he'd seemed different but in the end they all turned out to be the same. They were all toxic and she wished she'd stayed far from him. "If you think I'm telling you then your wrong." She said to him,standing to her feet.

He stood up as well,effectively blocking her. "Look...I'm not trying to pry. I'm just....concerned." He finally said,meeting her eyes with his own.

Her gaze softened,blue eyes no longer cold,sapphire stones glaring at the boy infront of her. "My boyfriend,KC Guthrie? Well yesterday I went to visit him and----" She trailed off,not wanting to say it.

"What?" Peter urged,edging closer to her and slipping an arm about her shoulders.

Clare burrowed into the warmth of the older boy's side,finding comfort in him. "I had to take homework to him---he had been sick yesterday so he didn't go to school. Anyway,his---I guess you can call her foster sister let me in and I went to his room and heard some giggling. When I opened the door he was kissing this girl that lives in the same group home as him."

He winced at her words. "That's...awful."

She nodded at his words. "I know. What's worse is that I trusted him. I mean...I _knew _his past but I gave him the chance anyway. I am such a fool." She whimpered,bringing a hand to the base of her throat.

Peter didn't say anything. He'd heard all about that. Heard all the crap that KC had pulled the year before in another school. Heard about the drugs,the sex,the stealing a car,breaking some other kid's knee caps---although that one could very much have been a mere rumor without an ounce of truth to it. But still. He didn't believe for a second that his ex's sister deserved that. Not when she'd put so much faith into him. "You weren't a fool. He's just a jerk. Want me to kick his ass for you?" He asked,only half joking.

Clare threw her head back and roared with laughter. "Thanks but no thanks. Knowing Alli,she's probably already done it."

"Sav's little sister?" He asked in disbelief.

She nodded as another smoothie was placed infront of her. "She's rather fiery,actually." She said in amusement,no longer sounding bitter and sad. She didn't know why but talking to Peter who was pretty much a stranger was rather soothing.

That's when a voice suddenly said,"Clare?" from somewhere behind her. She knew who it was before she even turned around. She stiffened in her seat and ducked her head,hands with painted nails clutching tightly at the counter until her knuckles began to turn white.

KC stood,waiting for his girlfriend to turn around his eye ached from being punched and his lip was swollen to where it hurt to talk, His cheek still stun from the sharp slap that Alli had administered on him. "Clare?" He tried again when he got no response from her the first time. "Clare,can I please talk to you?" He completely ignored the small growl that escaped Peter's lips when he reached out a hand to touch Clare on her shoulder.

"Haven't you caused enough damage?" Peter suddenly voiced harshly as he stood to his feet infront of KC,effectively blocking his view of Clare who still sat in her seat stiffly as Holly J tried to talk to her,feeling uncharacteristically bad for the girl infront of her.

"Your going to have him fight your battles for you are you Clare?" KC asked darkly,glaring at the back of her head then at Peter in annoyance when she didn't say anything.

"Maybe you should just go." Peter growled,staring KC down icily.

KC took a menacing step torward Peter,fist clenching at his sides.

That was when a hand shot out to grip Peter's arm lightly. He looked behind him and met Clare's eyes briefly as he gave her a sweet little smile. He took his seat beside her once more and put his arm around her holding her close.

KC glared,vowing that he'd get Clare to talk to him right before he stalked out the door.

"You okay?" Peter asked of her,bending his head down to look her in the eye as she burrowed herself further into his shoulder.

She nodded,not trusting herself to speak as her small,right hand clutched at the fabric of his shirt and she shut her eyes.

Just outside The Dot stood Mia,watching Peter and Clare uncomfortably as she wondered when those two unlikely allies had become such good friends.

**to be continued..**

**Next Chapter:Mia confronts Peter,KC forces Clare to listen to him**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'll Be There**

**Chapter Four**

Peter entered his home two hours later. He threw his jacket over the arm of a chair and walked farther into the room, intent on getting to the couch and just collapsing. He was stopped though by the figure sitting perfectly still---almost like a statue, on the steps that led up to his bedroom. His eyes narrowed and his brows furrowed as he took in his girlfriend Mia's stance. She looked angry about something. "Mia...what are you doing here?" He asked as confusion filled his blue eyes.

Mia stood up angrily and stalked up to him until she and him where nose to nose with her wearing her heels. "Did you forget that you were supposed to meet me for a date today?" She pratically snarled, dark eyes narrowed.

He stared at her incredulously. "I waited for you at The Dot, Mia and you never showed up!" He pratically yelled, throwing his hands up in the air.

"Or maybe you were too busy talking to your ex-girlfriend's sister to notice me standing right outside the door!" She screeched, eyes on fire and mouth set in a very thin line.

"What the hell? Your acting like you caught me having sex with her! All we were doing was talking. She was really upset and I was concerned for her." Peter said as he turned away from her and walked over to his couch, plopping down onto it.

Mia walked around the couch and sat on the arm, exactly by his head. She reached out an arm, bangle bracelets clinking together on her wrist--and placed her hand on the inside of his left thigh, lowering her head to press her lips against his in a kiss. "Then perhaps we can spend some alone time together. My mom is out of town, Bella is staying with Lucas, his mom, and Jane this weekend and you are here all by yourself." She whispered against his lips suggestively.

He sat up and sighed running a hand through his hair. "Actually I am rather tired and I have band practice late tomorrow and in the morning, I am taking Clare ice skating." He truthfully hadn't went ice skating since he was little. It was one of the few fond memories he had of his childhood when his parents were still together.

"Oh." Her voice dripped with disdain as she shook out her dark hair that was straightened into silky smooth strands. She lifted her hand away from him and slipped her small feet back into her heels, standing up. "So you're going to see her again." She commented, voice hard.

Peter nodded, studying her facial expressions carefully. "Yeah. I really want to make sure that she is okay."

She held up a hand and squeezed her eyes shut. "You know what Peter? I don't think we should be dating anymore. It's obvious that I am not important to you so just---don't talk to me okay?" Mia asked before she grabbed her jacket and purse off of the steps and hurried out the door with one last glance at her ex boyfriend.

And as he watched her go, he oddly enough, didn't feel the least bit sad.

------------------

Clare sighed and walked over to the bench at the park and took a seat, watching as the children played on the playground equipment, smiling softly. Talking to Peter had helped her immensly. He'd really seemed concerned for her and that tugged ever so softly at her heart.

"Good. You're alone now. I can finally talk to you." The voice of KC said as he walked over to the bench and sat down beside her, reaching out to take her hand in his, a hand that she jerked away hasitly.

She frowned and tugged her hand from his, scooting herself as far away from him as she could on the bench. "I don't feel like talking to you KC." She managed to say.

"Well that's fine. But you're going to listen to what I have to say. I didn't mean to cheat on you, Clare. It was an accident. April is the one who initiated it." He told her urgently.

Clare turned her head and glared at him. "Last time I checked, you didn't stop her. She was ontop of you and you had her shirt halfway pulled up. It seemed like you reciprocated. You could've easily pushed her away but you didn't KC. Don't blame her for what you did and don't think that I should automatically take you back because I won't." She said to him in a low, growling whisper.

KC's green eyes lit up in anger. "_You _expected me to be perfect! You knew my past when you began dating me but you put tons of pressure on me!" He yelled, causing parents of the children on the playground to look their way and glare.

"How did I pressure you?! I let you know that your past didn't matter to me! I told you that you were still a good guy! I just wanted you to be the best person you could be! That isn't pressuring...it's caring!" She told him in a hiss.

He leaned closer to her and said in the fiercest voice ever, "Yeah Clare? Well you were wrong about me being a good guy!" And that was all he said before he stood up and stalked off leaving her sitting there in silence, tears streaming down her face.

Clare choked on her tears and stood up. She didn't feel like going home, didn't feel like going to Alli's and being questioned and she certainly didn't want to stay at the park. It was then that she knew where she could go where she wouldn't be questioned---Peter's.

**To be continued....**

**Next Chapter: Clare goes to Peter's, Peter and Clare talk and Clare stays the and Danny get the wrong idea when they see Clare coming down the steps at Peter's the next morning, Alli questions Clare when she learns where her friend has been**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'll Be There**

**Chapter Five**

Peter was shocked, to say the very least when he opened his door to see Clare standing there. Unshed tears were gleaming in her eyes and her bottom lip was trembling slightly. "Clare? What?" He questioned, mouth opening and closing like that of a fish as his blue eyes went wide as he stared at her.

"Peter..." She breathed, looking up at him rather pleadingly.

He opened his door wider and let her step inside. She stood in one spot as soon as she walked in and squeezed her eyes shut against the tears that threatened to fall from them. Peter took a hesitant step torward her and reached out a hand to rest on one of her slightly shaking shoulders. "Are you okay?" He asked her softly, worriedly.

Clare's eyes fluttered open and she looked up at him once more. She shook her head lightly. She didn't know if she'd ever be alright, to be honest. The one boy who saw her as a whole lot more than the smart one, who'd given her hope that she was just as pretty as her sister, the boy she'd thought that she would be with forever----had hurt her. He'd cheated on her with some blonde bimbo from his group home for no apparent reason. And what's more, he'd told her that she'd been put pressure on him to be perfect. She just didn't get it.

Peter's eyes widened as he realised exactly what had Clare so broken looking. "Clare...did KC say something to you?" He asked of her, eyes narrowing as he stared her down.

Her shoulders slumped and she didn't say anything, only let out a ragged breath of air.

He sighed and slid an arm around her shoulders, taking one of her hands in his free one as he led her over to the couch where they both collapsed into the cushions. He cursed under his breath at how heartbroken the girl beside him appeared to be and he gently rubbed her back with one hand as he continued holding on to her left one with his other.

"He found me in the park. I was sitting down watching kids play on the playground and just enjoying the fresh air when he came and sat down beside me. He told me that I didn't have to say a word but that I was going to listen to him. He made it sound like my fault that he cheated. Actually, he at first acted like April---the girl I had found him with had forced him to kiss her but I told him that he could've easily pushed her away and he got angry and told me that I put too much pressure on him to be perfect. But I never did that. I only wanted him to be the best person he could be. I let him know that his past didn't matter and I certainly never expected him to be perfect." Clare said now choking on her sobs. She turned her head ever so slightly and buried it into Peter's shoulder, clutching onto his arm as she muffled her sobs

Peter's breath caught in his throat as the sent of her hair filled his nostrils. She smelled so much different than Mia or Darcy both of whom's hair smelled like an overpowering fragrance of flowers. Clare's however, smelled rather fruity. He shook his head slightly, wondering why he was even thinking of the girl in his arms in the same term as his ex girlfriends. "KC's a jerk." He finally said, moving his arm from her shoulders to her waist and pulling her closer to him so that she was pressed against his side. "He's just trying to rid himself of the guilt that he feels."

She didn't say anything, just burrowed herself farther into his side. He was a real comfort to her. She felt that she could tell him anything and that he wouldn't judge her. Finally, she spoke, "Could I please stay here tonight? My parents aren't going to be home at all the rest of the weekend and I don't feel like going to Alli's and being questioned."

"Sure." He told her as he ran a hand through her hair. "You can have my room tonight and I can sleep on the couch. And I'll get you some more comfortable clothes to sleep in.

Clare smiled at him thankfully and asked, "Thanks. Now can we please watch some tv?"

------------------------

Clare sighed as she looked down at herself. She was wearing a blue tee-shirt and a pair of Peter's boxer shorts. He'd let her borrow them to sleep in, telling her that he knew that jeans and a button up blouse wouldn't be comfortable pajamas. She had to smile at how kind he was being to her. Giving up his bed for her to sleep, letting her stay here, listening to her cry about KC, watching a movie that she was sure that he didn't like. She climbed into the bed and burrowed under the covers, letting her head sink into the pillow. She would find a way to make it up to him somehow.

Peter meanwhile, moved on the couch, trying to find a comfortable position to lay. His couch was hell. It was sure to give him a backache by the morning. But what could he do? There was no chance in hell that he was going to have Clare sleep down here just so that he could sleep comfortably.

---------------------

The next morning, Peter was awakened by the sound of knocking on the door. He went to answer it and found Sav and Danny standing there. He blinked at them and then stared blankly in confusion. "Uh...what are you two doing here? Practice isn't until later this afternoon." He said.

"Actually, we were hoping that practice could be rescheduled and we could have it now. My sister is visiting today and she'll be here this afternoon when practice would be. Mom and dad want me to be home when she does." Danny told his friend. Suddenly, something caught his attention and his black eyes widened.

Sav frowned and looked to where Danny was staring and his mouth dropped open as he saw Clare Edwards, his sister's very best friend---the girl who'd come to their house in tears just a couple days ago, walked down the stairs dressed in a pair of boxers and a tee-shirt of Peter's.

"What are you two looking at?" Peter asked in annoyance as he turned to look behind him. Then it hit him as soon as he saw her. It was obvious that his friends were getting the wrong idea, what with how Clare was dressed and what room she'd just come out of.

"Um..." Clare squeaked out as soon as she saw them. She flipped back her hair and her eyes widened. "Sav...Danny...hi." She said stupidly.

They both just continued to stare at her saying nothing.

She shifted her feet awkwardly and turned her attention to Peter. "Thanks for letting me stay here last night. It was really nice of you." She gave him a smile and gave him a hug with the arm that wasn't holding her clothes for yesterday before she went to walk out the door.

"Wait!" Peter said, stopping her in her tracks.

Their eyes met and she cocked her head at him. "Yeah?" She asked of him.

"Um...since we can't go skating this morning, how about we go at about one o' clock this afternoon?" He voiced, staring at her and hoping that she'd agree.

Clare smiled once more and nodded. "Okay. Um....bye Peter. See you this afternoon. Bye Sav, bye Danny." And with that she walked out the door and began to walk in the direction of her own home so that she could take a shower and get dressed before she headed over to visit with Alli.

------------------

Danny and Sav both looked at Peter with wide, shocked eyes. "Dude...did you sleep with Clare?" Danny asked, still not over the fact that Clare had just left in a pair of Peter's boxers and a tee-shirt.

Peter turned red. "Despite what you two may think, I don't take advantage of young, heartbroken girls." He practically snarled, fist clenching at his sides.

"Then why did she come downstairs dressed in your clothes?" Sav asked, voicing exactly what Danny had been wondering.

Peter sighed and ran a hand through his already messy hair. "Look, all I can say is that she and I talked yesterday at the Dot when she was upset. She came here because she didn't want to go home to an empty house and she didn't want to go and see Alli because she knew that she'd ask questions."

----------------

Alli was sitting on the front steps of Clare's home when she walked up to it. Her blue eyes widened when she saw her very best friend sitting there and she looked down at herself, wondering how she'd explain what she was wearing.

"Clare! I was so worried about----" Alli cut herself off quickly as she took in what her friend was wearing. "_What _are you wearing? Why are you wearing guy's clothes and where have you been?" She fired each question without taking a breath or waiting for an answer. Clare had some explaining to do.

**To be continued...**

**Next Chapter: Clare explains, Peter and Clare go ice skating, Sav and Alli talk about their friends.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'll Be There**

**Chapter Six**

Clare opened and closed her mouth, unable to speak. How was she going to explain this to Alli? "Um...I was at Peter's." She said in a nervous whisper, knowing that honesty was **ALWAYS **the best policy.

Alli's dark eyes widened and she let out a gasp. "Wait! You stayed with Peter _Stone? _Your sister's ex-boyfriend?" Her voice held a note of disbelief as she said this.

Clare sighed and shook her head slightly. "No! I mean----yes. That _is _the Peter I stayed with but....nothing happened between us. He was just being a nice guy." She stated adamantly.

"Why didn't you call me last night then? I was so worried about you when you didn't show up." Alli asked, feeling a little hurt that her friend didn't think to call her.

"I'm sorry Alli." Clare said sincerly as she opened the door to her house and stepped inside, allowing Alli to enter as well. She shut the door behind her and then leaned against it, closing her eyes. "I just...KC came to the park when I was there and said something. I was a mess once he left. I remembered my conversation with Peter at the Dot early yesterday and how he told me that I could come to him if I felt the need to and I knew you'd ask questions so I walked to his house and ended up spending the night. He let me take his bed and he slept downstairs on his couch. And before you ask, he let me borrow these clothes so I'd have something comfortable to sleep in."

"So nothing happened?" The dark haired girl asked with a raise of her eyebrow. She rested her hand on her hip and studied her friend closely. She couldn't really help it though. Her friend had already been hurt by KC and Alli didn't want anyone else to have the chance to break her friend even more.

"No Alli. Nothing happened. Although, he _did _ask me to go ice skating with him today at one." Clare said softly, staring down at the floor.

Alli's mouth gaped open and she stared at her friend with wide eyes. "_Seriously?" _She asked in disbelief. "Won't that make his girlfriend mad? I mean...." She trailed off and shrugged.

"She doesn't own him and it's not like anything will happen between us other than skating. And besides, they broke up yesterday." Clare said casually although she felt so awkward about it all.

"Why did they break it off?" Alli asked curiously, wide eyed.

Clare didn't answer her and it was then that Alli knew that she would have to talk to Sav about it. After all, he and Peter were friends. He was bound to know.

-------------------------------

At exactly one, Peter's car came to a stop in the Edwards' driveway. He was shocked to see that Clare was sitting on her porch swing, dressed in a sweatshirt and jeans, obviously waiting for him. She had her hair pulled back with a blue satin ribbon that matched her eyes perfectly. A smile curved his lips as she ran to the car and opened the door, sliding inside and buckling her seat belt.

She turned her head and grinned shyly at Peter who was blatantly staring at her. "What is it?" She asked in a soft, sweet voice her eyes shining.

He shook his head softly and grinned back. "Nothing. Absolutely nothing." He stated as he pulled out of the driveway.

-------------

Alli tapped her fingers against the back of the couch as she waited for her brother to get home from his date with Anya. She really needed to talk to him about Peter and Clare and had to know if he knew why it was that Mia and Peter broke up. She really didn't want Clare to be hurt again, especially not by another guy. She perked up when the front door opened and Sav stepped inside the house. "Sav!" She pratically squealed, bounding over to her brother and grasping his forearm, pratically dragging him to the couch. "I need to talk to you. It's about Peter."

Sav froze, remembering Clare coming down the stairs dressed in Peter's clothing. "Why do you want to talk about him?" He asked dumbly.

She rolled her eyes at his obviousness. "Quit playing dumb, Sav. I _know _that Clare stayed at Peter's last night. And you saw her a few days ago so you can understand perfectly why I am so worried. Why did Peter and Mia break up? He isn't using Clare is he?"

"I could ask the same about Clare." He answered his sister argumentaviely. "And Peter is fine with his break up with Mia. The reason they broke up was because Mia saw him talking to Clare and new about those two's plans on going skating today."

---------------

"I have to admit, I've never gone skating before." Clare said as she slipped on and tied the skates that she'd rented from up at the counter.

Peter smiled and laughed a little. "I use to go skating when I was little, before my mom and dad got divorced. I haven't been back for years."

She smirked charmingly. "I suppose we're in the same boat then." She answered carefully as she stood and latched onto his arm to steady herself.

The two skated out onto the ice slowly and Peter wrapped an arm around Clare's waist while he held out the other one for balance as they began to skate around on the smooth ice. Their laughter filled the skating rink as they flew in slow circles.

----------------------

"Are you telling me that Mia is jealous of Clare? And what was his reaction to Clare?" Alli fired out.

"Well he stared at the door, smiling when she left. I think that was because she agreed to let him take her skating. I think he likes her friendship." Sav answered.

"Just her friendship?" She asked.

Her brother could only shrug his shoulders. That was something that he was unsure about.

**To be continued....**

**Next Chapter: Clare and Peter come back from skating and end up sharing an accidental kiss at Peter's, try to pretend like nothing happened the next day, friendly advice.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I'll Be There**

**Chapter Seven**

**A/N: This chapter, hot chocolate, a kiss, and advice from Alli and Riley and ignorance is bliss.**

Peter laughed as he and Clare fell on the ice. "We're really bad at this." He mused, swallowing his laughter as he stared at an out of breath Clare who sat beside him on the ice. Pieces of her hair had freed themselves from the ribbon she'd had her hair in and he couldn't help but reach over and tuck the loose strands behind her ear.

The two teens stared at one another for a few moments, not breaking eye contact.

The silence was broken when Clare let out a nervous giggle and turned her head away shyly. "We should...probably be getting up." She said as she braced her hands on the ice and lifted herself to her feet. She held out a small hand for him to take and pulled him up, staggering a bit as she did so.

"C'mon. We can go back to my place and I'll make us some hot chocolate." He said to her as they skated out of the rink and collapsed onto the bleachers to take off their skates.

They arrived back at Peter's around sixteen minutes later. Clare fell back into a sitting position on the couch and Peter went to make the hot chocolate that he'd promised her.

He came back moments later and handed her one of the mugs he had in his hand and kept the other for himself. He took a seat beside her, only an inch or two of space between them as they sipped at their hot drinks and watched whatever was on television.

'Thanks." She murmured as she sipped at her drink, the silence now broken. At his inquisitve look she continued, "You know, for taking me ice skating and letting me stay here last night and talking to me at The Dot. It's really sweet of you."

Peter smiled gently at her and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "Hey, I've had fun." He told her sweetly, lifting a hand to gently caress her cheek, marvelling at the way Clare's eyes sparkled. He couldn't stop himself from leaning in and pressing his soft lips to her's in a gentle kiss.

Clare broke the kiss and stared at him with huge eyes, shock and vulnerability written all over her face. "I...I gotta go!" She mumbled quickly, setting her mug down on the table, hissing softly when the hot drink splashed a little onto her hand. She stood up and dashed past him, out the door leaving Peter in the deafening silence of the living room.

And he was left wondering if he'd just ruined their friendship with one, stupid move.

-----------------

Clare ran all the way to Alli's. She was in desperate need of her best friend's advice. What did this mean? Why had Peter kissed her? She was clueless about all of this.

Alli opened the door as soon as she heard the knocking and was shocked to see her friend standing there with a confused and panicked look on her face. "Clare? What's wrong?" She asked as she helped her friend inside.

"It's Peter." She answered breathlessly. "We were sitting on his couch a half an hour or so ago, drinking hot chocolate after we left the ice skating rink. I thanked him for taking me and being so nice these past few days and he said he's had fun and then...he touched my cheek and kissed me on the lips."

Alli's eyes widened and she stifled a gasp with her hand. "_What?_" She shrieked, dark gaze inquiring.

Clare nodded, face bright red with embarrassment.

"Well what did you do after he kissed you?" Her friend asked with a flip of her black hair.

The lighter haired grew bent her head down with a small, shy smile. "I got up and said that I had to go before running out the door." She said in a mere whisper.

Alli groaned and slapped her hand to her face_**. "Clare!" **_She whined. "When a hot, older boy kisses you, the last thing you do is _run!"_

Clare furrowed her brows and stared at her friend in confusion. "But...earlier today you were worried that I did something with him." She said.

Alli sighed, shook her head. "I did. But the way you've mentioned him. How he let you stay the night and take his bed and he was a complete gentleman about it and the way he took you skating today and talked to you yesterday, trying to cheer you up and the way he touched your cheek makes me think that his reasons for kissing you are most likely sincere." She stated.

Clare's mouth fell open at her friend's words and she couldn't find her voice to speak.

------------------

Meanwhile, Peter sat on his couch with Riley sitting beside him. "I don't know what to do. I think I might've ruined my friendship with her." He told the muscle bound jock beside him.

Riley gave him a smile. "I doubt you ruined anything." He commented. "I mean..when I kissed you a few months ago, that didn't ruin our friendship, did it?"

"No. But this is different dude. Her boyfriend cheated on her and Mia and I are over, what if she thought I was taking advantage of her or using her?" The blond asked, sounding at a loss of what to do.

"Look, I don't really know her but she seems like a smart girl. You should just talk to her or let things just happen." His friend stated firmly.

-------------

That Monday, Clare was at her locker, grabbing her books and talking to Alli when Peter walked up to her with a smile upon his face.

"Hey Clare." He said to her, eyes gleaming.

She blushed and ducked her head into her locker, much to Alli's amusement. "Oh...hey Peter." She spouted out nervously.

"So...do you want to eat lunch with me today? If you want, Alli and your friend Connor can sit with us too." Peter asked her hopefully.

Clare grinned and nodded. "Sure." She swallowed.

His smile widened and he showed off all his perfectly straight, white teeth. "Great!" He said excitedly, bouncing on the balls of his feet. "I'll see you at lunch Clare. You too Alli!" he said before he turned to head to his class.

Neither teen mentioned what had happened yesterday, much to Alli's chagrin. "Clare, you and Peter have got to talk about what happened so that things don't get all awkward between you!" She admonished with a whine.

Her friend's blue eyes darkened slightly and her mouth set in a thin line. "_Nothing _happened Alli." She said dryly, shaking off the hand that Alli had put on her arm.

"Besides the fact that you two _kissed! _Look, Clare I know you don't wanna get hurt but if you two ignore whatever there is between you, then it could create alot of tension and ruin your friendship."

Clare's eyes flashed with pain and tears filled her eyes. "The last time I put my heart on the line, it got broken. I can't do that again Alli." She said, choking a little on a sob.

Alli looked at her friend and threw her arms around her in a comforting embrace, cursing KC Guthrie in her head for how much he'd hurt Clare with no regard.

**Next Chapter: Alli and Riley come up with a scheme to get Clare and Peter to talk about the kiss at lunch.**


	8. Chapter 8

**I'll Be There**

**Chapter Eight**

Clare chewed her lip nervously as she, Alli, and Connor headed over to the table where Riley and Peter sat. She couldn't help it, although it was irrational. It wasn't as if Peter was going to _bite _her but she didn't know how to behave around him. There was no getting past the fact that they'd kissed yesterday. She was terrified that things were going to be awkward now. No matter what Alli said, she was sure that the kiss had been purely accidental. There was no way Peter Stone liked her like _that. _

"Come _on _Clare! Sit down!" Alli hissed as she looked up from where she sat between Connor and Riley. She eyed her nervous friend pointedly until the other girl had no choice but to take her seat beside Peter.

Clare's shoulder brushed against Peter's and she jerked slightly, blue eyes gone wide.

The blond boy frowned at her discomfort and slid away from her just a little. The last thing he ever wanted to do was make her uncomfortable.

Riley's eyebrow rose and he turned his head to look at the girl beside him. She too looked at them oddly. He leaned in to whisper to her, "This is awkward." He mumbled.

Alli turned her head slightly and nodded in agreement. "I know. I don't know why they just don't talk about it." She said, speaking of the kiss that their friends had shared.

"Well what do we do?" He asked of her. "How do we get those two to talk?"

She shrugged casually and bit into her sandwich, leaning in to whisper. "I'd suggest we somehow come up with a way to leave them alone."

"What are you two talking about?" A curious Connor asked of them, studying Riley and Alli carefully.

Neither Peter nor Clare seemed to notice how any of their friends were behaving as they pushed the food around on their trays and stared off into space.

Alli and Riley exchanged a look and Alli leaned in to whisper to Connor whose brows furrowed,head turning to his seemingly nervous friend and the blond boy beside her. He didn't pick up on social cues easily and wasn't very good with change but even he could tell that something was wrong. His first friend he'd ever made was acting so strangely. She just wasn't as talkative as usual and her mind seemed to be elsewhere.

Finally, casual as she could be, Alli stood to her feet and Riley did too. Alli urged Connor to stand up as well, looping an arm through his as she held her tray in the other.

That's when Clare looked up, panic overflowing her blue eyes. "Where are you three going?" She pratically squeaked out.

"Oh." Alli breathed, making her dark eyes look all wide and innocent. "We have----something we want Riley to see." With that, Alli and Riley hurried off, pratically dragging Connor with them.

----------------

Clare smirked at Peter, finally relaxing. "Could our friends _be _any more obvious?" She asked with a laugh.

Peter shook his head, chuckling softly. His eyes twinkled as he looked at Clare.

She blushed under his gaze and ducked her head. Her right hand fidgeted with her fork while the left clenched and unclenched.

He reached over and placed his hand over her's carefully, trying to get her to calm down.

Clare looked up and her eyes connected with his. "I'm sorry." She apologized, "I _know _that I'm acting like a weirdo but----"

Peter nodded understandingly. "I get it. I guess...I shocked you yesterday, didn't I?"

"A little." She murmured softly, eyes flickering softly. She shook her head. "I just...it confused me. One minute we were talking and the next...." She trailed off with a little laugh.

His face turned serious and he put his fingers under her chin so she would look at him once more. "Hey, I don't regret the kiss. I mean...I hadn't planned on doing it, but I don't regret it."

Clare grinned. "I didn't regret it either." She said a bit breathlessly. "But---I'm not ready for another relationship yet. I just had my heart broken by KC a few days ago and I don't want to use you as rebound. Can we still be friends though and maybe a little later we can date.....if you want to that is." She mumbled carefully.

Peter smiled at her and gently reached in to touch the cheek. "Of course. I'm not willing to lose you as a friend and if you need time---I'll give you it. I don't want you to think of yourself as a rebound from Mia either."

He was rewarded with a flash of teeth, sparkling eyes and soft lips pressing against his cheek as the bell rang. He'd give her time. All the time in the world.

**Next Chapter: Mia attacks Clare over Peter, KC causes trouble, a month passes and Peter and Clare are closer than ever--are they ready for the next step?**


End file.
